Navidukkah
by Nyaar
Summary: Cuando GH no es sólo acrónimo de Greg House. Basada en las Navidades de la 4 temporada, cuando aún no ha salido el cap10. Spoilers de la T3.


El reloj marcaba las 19:05, y Wilson dejó el bolígrafo en un cubilete que le había regalado algún paciente años atrás. Automáticamente, la mirada se le fue a lo que llevaba todo el día rondando por su mesa, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, y suspiró.

House no había pasado por su despacho tampoco ese día.

Cuando Cuddy mandó decorar el hospital una semana y media atrás, el nefrólogo había comenzado a gruñir más por todo y a recluirse de la gente, incluso del propio Wilson. Sabía que nunca habían sido unas fiestas que celebrara especialmente, y mucho menos desde el infarto, pero aquél año estaba seguro de que había algo más en su cabeza.

Tritter.

James jugó con el paquete en su mano, indeciso. Los últimos cuatro meses, y salvando algún que otro escarceo con la muerte, House se había comportado más o menos bien para sus estándares, cosa que Wilson achacaba a que estaba entretenido martirizando a sus nuevos empleados.

Su relación volvía a ser la de siempre, más o menos, y aunque nunca había vuelto a salir a la luz el tema del policía ni lo que pasó el año anterior, el oncólogo se apostaba la comida de varios días a que le rondaba por la cabeza.

En realidad, a él también le pasaba, y de ahí su indecisión. Sabía más que de sobra que había que dejar al nefrólogo tranquilo cuando estaba de determinado humor, pero era Nochebuena y no quería que estuviera solo otra vez. Y él tampoco quería volver a emborracharse en la habitación de su hotel.

Agitó un poco la cabeza, y estrujó el paquete en su mano. Cada vez que pensaba en la Nochebuena pasada el estómago se le hacía un nudo con toda la tristeza, el dolor y la impotencia que evocaba el recuerdo.

Tomó aire y se puso en pie, tirando su indecisión a una papelera en su mente. Aquello no debía volverse a repetir. Si lo del regalo no funcionaba… algo se le ocurriría.

Nada más abrir la puerta de cristal de la terraza de House, Wilson se sacudió la nieve que le había caído del pelo y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, queriendo controlar un escalofrío que le amenazaba desde la base de la columna. Hacía un frío de morirse fuera, y el calorcito y el resguardo se agradecían.

El nefrólogo, que tenía los pies sobre su mesa, se giró un poco al oírle e hizo una mueca entre fastidio y dolor al moverse.

- ¿Hoy no echan ninguna telenovela que te requiera pronto en el hotel? – Preguntó ácido volviéndose de nuevo. Ya que sabía quién era, aunque era obvio que sólo podía ser Wilson, la visita había perdido interés.

No estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, y menos una charla sobre cualquier cosa que su inestimable amigo considerara que no había hecho como determinaban los cánones Wilsonianos.

James, que se había alejado de la puerta de cristal y se había medio sentado en la esquina de la mesa, frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿En algún momento he dejado de ser yo para convertirme en ti? Porque que recuerde, no soy yo el que está enganchado a la tele constantemente. Además, hoy no echan telenovelas...

- Mira el que no ve la televisión...

- Pero hombre¿desde cuándo echan telenovelas en Nochebuena? - Wilson hizo un aspaviento, y House arqueó un poco las cejas antes de fruncirlas más de lo que las tenía antes.

- Ah¿hoy es Nochebuena...? – preguntó mordaz - Ahora entiendo qué lleva todo el día celebrando mi pierna... - Gruñó, frotándose el muslo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. El oncólogo volvió a sentir aquél nudo desagradable en su estómago, y ya no sólo por él, sino por los dos.

Sin ceremonia, le lanzó a House al regazo el paquetito, consiguiendo así que le mirara.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Greg ocultó su sorpresa como todo un profesional; no esperaba nada, y menos de Wilson. Cierto que llevaban bastantes meses bien, como si Tritter nunca hubiera aparecido por el hospital, pero no podía evitar sentir resquemor.

La nieve, los villancicos y los adornos del hospital simplemente le traían demasiados malos recuerdos y le ponían de demasiado mal humor como para pensar que el resto no pensaba lo mismo que él.

- Un cocodrilo, así que ten cuidado…

House rodó los ojos, y cogió el pequeño paquete en una de sus manos. Estaba envuelto con papel de regalo de Shrek, y cedía a la presión.

- ¿Lo de Shrek va con segundas? - Preguntó antes de abrirlo fingiendo indignación, y Wilson se permitió un atisbo de sonrisa.

La tensión del despacho se había relajado considerablemente, y el oncólogo se imaginó que, fuera lo que fuese que House esperaba que fuera a hacer, no era un regalo.

- Feliz Navidad – Le dijo con una sonrisita entre avergonzada e insegura cuando por fin desenvolvió el regalo.

Greg arqueó las cejas, mirando los calzoncillos azules decorados con candelabros de nueve brazos, monedas y estrellas de David que tenía en las manos y parpadeó, incrédulo.

- ¿Me has comprado unos calzoncillos… de Hannukah? Aww, esto es lo mejor que has hecho nunca por mí, Jimmy, me has emocionado. – dijo totalmente serio, aunque al terminar hizo una mueca medio divertido.

- ¿Qué esperabas, una DS? Lo que importa es la intención. – James se puso las manos en las caderas, aunque sonreía, y House pensó que por una vez en la vida le daba la razón, aunque jamás, jamás, jamás lo fuera a reconocer.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Wilson cambió el peso de pierna sin saber qué hacer o qué decir y Greg miró a su alrededor buscando algo que hiciera al oncólogo quedarse con él más tiempo.

Cogió su regalo y lo sacudió, como si esperara que cayera algo de dentro.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Buscando un vale por una cena. – Explicó esperanzado, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

El oncólogo rodó los ojos y agitó la cabeza, deshecho ya el nudo y guardado en un cajón de la memoria.

- Voy a por mi abrigo…

* * *

Eran las 18:45 cuando Wilson dejó el hospital dos días mas tarde. House le había llamado por la mañana para decirle que no iba a ir a trabajar porque estaba griposo, aunque a su oído experto aquello le había sonado a excusa.

Pero como con House uno nunca podía tener certeza de nada se dirigía a su apartamento, para ver de primera mano cuánto tenía que preocuparse. Por supuesto, antes había que hacer un par de paradas reglamentarias para aprovisionarse de cena y cervezas, y de un par de DVDs legendarios que hubieran visto unas cinco o seis veces.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya hacía horas que se había puesto el sol, Wilson aparcó el Volvo un par de calles más allá del 221 y se apresuró por las calles llenas de nieve hasta el apartamento del nefrólogo.

Todo estaba en calma, no había música a todo volumen, ni piano, ni guitarra y las luces del salón estaban apagadas.

James frunció el ceño, preocupado, y de pronto se fijó que algo de luz sí que se veía tras la cortina, pero muy tenue, como si fuera una linterna o una vela.

Pensó en llamar a la puerta, anunciar su visita, pero lo pensó mejor y sacó su llave. Si se encontraba mal estaría echado, o quizá dormido en la cama… No quería despertarle.

Despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido, entró en el salón. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por una vela en mitad de la mesa del salón, que es lo que había visto brillar desde fuera.

_¿Una vela¿Por qué una vela?_

- ¿Qué te ha hecho tardar tanto en venir…? – Gruñó el nefrólogo desde el sillón, sobresaltándole.

- ¿House…? – llamó a media voz, desconcertado, acercándose y dando potencia a la lámpara de pie hasta que el nefrólogo le gruñó que se estuviera quieto. - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó al verle echado en el sillón y tapado con una manta marrón.

House hizo una mueca y agitó una mano.

- Aburrido de esperarte.

James dejó las bolsas que había traído en el suelo, se quitó el abrigo y se acercó a él para tomarle la temperatura, pero el otro médico le apartó de sí de un manotazo.

- Ni se te ocurra… - Le advirtió con una mirada fría, y antes de que Wilson pudiera replicar se estaba quitando la manta de encima. Hizo un gesto cuando toda su pierna se quejó al unísono, pero acabó sentándose bien en el sillón sin mayor incidente.

El oncólogo suspiró irritado.

- ¿Y tu gripe está…?

- Con Taub. Se la mandé por fax. Es que era un rollo lo de estar moqueando y tosiendo y eso.

- House…

Al escuchar el tono de reproche de su amigo, Greg rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, sabía que en el momento en que Wilson entrara por la puerta y viera que no estaba enfermo iba a tener su charla correspondiente, pero eso no la hacía más bienvenida.

Sin disimular el esfuerzo que le costaba, se cogió la pierna y la subió a la mesa, apretando los dientes hasta que los músculos se hicieron a la postura. Si tenía que aguantar una de sus interminables broncas, al menos prefería hacerlo estando cómodo.

James, que no había perdido detalle de sus movimientos, se frotó el cuello. House llevaba un par de días más dolorido de lo habitual, y el que hubiera pasado mala noche explicaba lo cansado que parecía cuando le llamó por la mañana.

Claro que aquella no era la primera vez que le pasaba, y era muy extraño que faltara a trabajar por la pierna. Después de todo, en el hospital tenía mucho más con lo que entretener al dolor que estando entre las cuatro paredes de su casa…

- He traído la cena. Y un par de películas. – Capituló en un suspiro, pensando que durante la noche tendría que apañárselas para sonsacarle la verdad.

- Ése es mi Jimmy. – Medio sonrió el otro hombre, aliviado. No sólo tenía cena, cerveza y cine gratis, sino que se había librado, aunque fuera de momento, de un sermón.

_Tal vez Wilson esté empezando a volverse perspicaz, quien sabe…_

El oncólogo cogió todo lo que había traído y se sentó en el sillón, dejándolo todo entre ellos. Al momento, House estaba metiéndose en las bolsas para ver qué había dentro.

- ¿Un vaso de sopa? … Tallarines… Arroz tres delicias… Más tallarines… Bolas de pollo frito… ¡Ensalada¿Qué ha pasado con el pollo con curry¿Y con el cerdo agridulce? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿No te lo habrás comido por el camino…?

El nefrólogo se acercó a él para olerle por si podía incriminarle, y Wilson se le quitó de encima empujándole por los hombros hasta que le volvió a dejar sentado en su sitio.

- ¿Te recuerdo que estabas malo? Quería asegurarme de que podías comer de lo que traía…

Greg hizo una mueca.

- Haberme llamado por teléfono y te lo hubiera dicho.

- Sí claro, y también me habrías dicho quién mató a Kennedy la talla de sujetador de Trece.

- 85 para los que no llevan hombreras, 90 en los normales. – Se encogió de hombros, y James resopló, pidiéndole a Dios paciencia.

Cogió uno de las cajas de tallarines, una cerveza y unos palillos y empezó a comer sin esperarle, frunciendo el ceño al verle tragarse dos pastillas de una vez.

- ¿Nunca te ha dicho tu médico que eso mejor con algo en el estómago?

- Con las normales sí, pero estas ¡son mágicas! Además de empezar a quitarme el dolor antes¡hacen que los amigos pesados cierren la boca! – El tono de House era juguetón, pero estaba traspasándole con la mirada como advertencia de que dejara el tema.

- Supongo que hasta que no te salga una úlcera no pararás…

- Bueno, de momento llevo ocho años esquivándolas. Cuando me pase – el nefrólogo se encogió de hombros - tendrás algo nuevo por lo que echarme charlas, cosa que será de agradecer.

Wilson se metió los palillos en la boca con más ímpetu del normal para callar cualquier respuesta que pudiera ocurrírsele, y House cogió el vaso con la sopa y empezó a soplar el contenido.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la sopa? – Preguntó James, extrañado.

- Desde que la pagas tú. – Contestó el otro entre soplidos.

- Ni hablar. Siempre pago yo, y cuando tengo que hacer que te tomes una sopa tenemos montada la Tercera Guerra Mundial… ¿Seguro que estás bien¿Qué ha pasado con el pollo con curry y el cerdo agridulce? – Le preguntó con su mejor expresión de aburrida indiferencia, tal como sabía que a Greg le gustaba.

- No tengo hambre, eso es todo. – casi murmuró, y al ver que Jimmy le miraba habiendo sumado a su expresión el alzamiento de cejas que implicaba incredulidad, giró los ojos – Deja de mirarme como si me hubiera comido al canario, Wilson. Te digo que estoy bien.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar? – Se lanzó a la carga de nuevo, entre bocado y bocado de tallarines.

- Porque no tenía ganas.

House se reclinó en el sillón con la sopa aún entre las manos, lanzándole miradas furtivas a su amigo, retándole a que se atreviera a seguir por ese camino.

El nefrólogo no quería hablar de ello, porque todo lo que fuera dedicarle tiempo de diagnóstico a su pierna era aburrido, primero porque no había nada que diagnosticar y los síntomas siempre eran los mismo y segundo, porque Wilson siempre siempre siempre se sacaba de la manga la carta psicológica para explicarlo todo y le daban ganas de partirle la cara…y tenía planes mucho mejores para aquella noche.

James decidió que no iba a enfadarse, y que si quería contárselo se lo contaría. De todos modos no parecía estar en muy mala forma, así que lo que fuera que le pasara podría cuidarse solo.

Lo único que hizo fue suspirar suavemente. ¿Por qué aquella cena no podía ir bien, tranquila y entre risas como la de Nochebuena?

- ¿Y lo de la vela…? - Le preguntó por hablar de algo, porque la televisión no estaba encendida y no tenía ganas de un silencio incómodo.

House miró al techo con un gesto entre pensativo y culpable.

- Quise encender nueve, pero me bebí el whisky y sólo me quedó para una… - Explicó poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

A James le había costado una vida preguntarlo, pero por fin lo había hecho y por nada en el mundo se iba a perder su reacción después de lo que le había costado prepararlo todo.

- Pero¿qué dices¿Le has echado whisky a la vela? – El oncólogo se acercó a mirarla temiendo que se pudiera prender la casa, y se percató que la vela no era de cera y pabilo, sino más bien un pequeño candil.

Greg intentó disimular su sonrisita engreída al ver el gesto entre extrañado y desconcertado de su amigo, y dejó que él sólo llegara a la conclusión acertada.

- ¿Has dicho que querías encender nueve? – Preguntó Wilson mirándole sospechoso, como si la pregunta tuviera trampa. House sólo desvió la mirada y le dio un trago a la sopa, inocente.

_No puede ser¿o sí? Es que no me lo creo…_

- ¿Feliz Hannukah?

- Feliz Hannukah.

James se recostó en el sillón de nuevo y agitó la cabeza, sin poder evitar reírse. Aquél gesto, tan absurdo y nimio significaba tanto para él como si le hubiera comprado un Volvo nuevo.

Más o menos.

- House… No me lo esperaba. Dios sabe que no.

- ¿Qué gracia hubiera tenido si no? – Greg se encogió de hombros y apuró la sopa a la mitad, frotándose un poco la barriga. Un caldo caliente y sus pastillas siempre eran la mejor combinación para mantener a raya las náuseas que a veces le daba el dolor.

El oncólogo se comió los tallarines con ganas, yendo después a por las bolas de pollo. Estaba feliz, y eso se notaba en todos sus gestos. House le lanzó un par de miradas furtivas, sonriéndose un poco en el vaso de sopa y cuidándose de no ser visto.

Estiró un brazo atrás, a la lámpara que antes le había prohibido encender y le dio más potencia, sacándoles de la penumbra en la que estaban cenando.

Wilson hizo lo que esperaba, mirar a su alrededor mientras devoraba un muslo de pollo frito. Había una bolsa enorme al lado de la televisión con dibujitos navideños.

James arrugó el ceño y miró a su amigo, dándose cuenta obviamente de que la vela, la luz tenue y esa bolsa era parte del mismo bien calibrado plan.

- House… - Le llamó, su tono advirtiéndole que más valía no estar armándole uno de sus enredos patentados.

- ¿Qué? No sé cómo llegó hasta allí… Cuando vine antes al salón estaba ahí, pero estaba cansado para mirar qué había dentro y decidí esperar a que estuvieras tú…

- Si ni siquiera sabías si iba a venir….

- Oh, por favor. Me subestimas. Desde esta mañana que te llamé, sabía que vendrías… Lo único que me ha fallado es la hora. Pensé que llegarías antes… - frunció el ceño - ¿Te importaría traerlo aquí? Me está matando la curiosidad.

Wilson rodó los ojos. Obviamente House sabía de sobra lo que había dentro, pero se levantó de todos modos a seguirle el juego. ¿Qué podía hacer si no?

- ¿Me va morder algo? – Preguntó cuando estuvo al lado, un tanto reacio a agarrar la bolsa. Por el dibujo, sabía que era de uno de los grandes centros comerciales de la ciudad.

- A lo mejor hay un cocodrilo dentro…

James agitó la cabeza, divertido, y la cogió. Pesaba, y una caja larga, larga, sobresalía de ella.

- House¿qué es esto? – preguntó al sentarse con todo. House le hizo un gesto para que lo viera por sí mismo - ¿Gui…Guitar Heroes III? - tartamudeó al desempaquetar la caja larga - ¿Pero qué…?

Cogió lo que pesaba de la bolsa, y desenvolvió una Playstation 2 slim, negra, bajo la atenta mirada del nefrólogo, que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- ¿Qué? Es mi regalo de Navidad. O Hannukah. O como sea. Espero que ésta no quieras secuestrármela…

Wilson se rió, porque una vez más se había sorprendido de que House tuviera mentalidad de adolescente, sí es que llegaba. Y ya debía estar más que curado de ese tipo de espantos.

- ¿Y por qué no una Play3¿No es más moderna?

- Sí, pero todavía no tiene tantos juegos para esto… - dio un golpecito en la caja enorme del juego antes de sacar la guitarra de plástico y sus pegatinas. - ¿Ves? Así no podrás decirme que no tocas la guitarra conmigo porque no sabes…

Divertido y curioso, el oncólogo siguió con la cena, que ya se estaba quedando fría, mientras Greg montaba la consola; cables, tarjeta de memoria, guitarra y todo.

- Esto va a la luz, y esto al euroconector de la tele. ¿Serás capaz? – Le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Wilson miró al techo.

- Hazme un esquema, por favor… - Replicó cogiendo todo lo que le tendía y enchufándolo diligentemente. Cuando se sentó, el logotipo de Sony ya estaba en la televisión y House tenía encima la guitarra de plástico y se afanaba en ponerle pegatinas de temática rock que debían venir con el producto.

Iba a recostarse en el sillón, las películas olvidadas y una buena cerveza en la mano, cuando el ticket de compra le llamó la atención desde el suelo.

Lo cogió, y se pasó la mano por la cara al verlo.

- House. ¿Fuiste _hoy_ a comprar todo esto?

El nefrólogo asintió, buscando por todas las pantallas cómo empezar a jugar.

- ¿Me quieres decir que no has ido a trabajar hoy por comprarte una consola… que has tenido envuelta hasta que he venido? – A Wilson le sonaba tan absurdo, que no era capaz de creérselo.

Greg hizo una mueca.

- Más bien, aprovechando que no he ido a trabajar me he comprado la consola. ¡Ah, es genial! – Exclamó probando y bailando varias notas, divertido.

El otro médico frunció el ceño. Seguía siendo absurdo, y seguía sin saber realmente por qué no había ido a trabajar.

No estaba resfriado, eso era obvio, pero no quería comer y estaba en pijama. Y se le había encontrado echado en el sillón, no viendo la tele, al piano o enredando con cualquier otra cosa, como solía hacer. El que había ido a comprar era un hecho, con lo cual estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir de casa… Pero también estaba la teoría de que no había pasado buena noche y sus consecuencias, teoría que corroboraba cada uno de sus movimientos y el que no hubiera desenvuelto la consola.

Suspiró, mirando cómo puntos de colores corrían por la pantalla y cómo House intentaba sin mucho éxito acertarles y que sonara una melodía decente.

Tal vez fuera una de cal y una de arena. Tal vez…

- Quizá tenías idea de comprar hoy después de trabajar, pero pasaste mala noche. Y… quizá pensaste en aparecer tarde pero al ver que te encontrabas mejor fuiste a comprar, y volviste tan hecho polvo que te pusiste el pijama y te tiraste en el sillón sin abrir lo que habías comprado.

El juego se detuvo de pronto sacando un cartel de que no había superado la canción, y Greg se volvió a su amigo.

Wilson tenía las cejas arqueadas y esperaba confirmación de su teoría sin la típica cara de sabelotodo que solía poner en aquellos casos, y eso le ablandó un poco.

- En realidad nunca tuve intención de ir a trabajar… Pero te has ganado el ayudarme con este juego del Infierno. – Le dijo apartando la vista de él. Llevaba toda la noche esperando que Wilson se hiciera él solo la composición de lugar, pero siempre le resultaba incómodo cuando la escuchaba de labios de otro que no fuera él mismo.

James suspiró y miró al suelo.

_Y¿por qué tienes que mentirme siempre? Podía haber venido antes, podía haberle pedido el día a Cuddy si me necesitabas… al menos no habrías estado solo. Idiota. _

Greg palmeó el sillón a su lado, indicándole que se acercara, y el oncólogo obedeció sin pararse especialmente a pensar en lo que hacía.

De pronto, tenía las piernas de su amigo sobre el regazo, y al susodicho apretando las mandíbulas por el movimiento de quitarlas de la mesa y ponérselas a él.

House no dijo nada, y volvió a intentar la canción que había fallado, dejando a Wilson sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Aquello era inusual, y de inusual se volvía incómodo y violento.

Miró al nefrólogo, que parecía más cómodo así, y se tragó un suspiro antes de poner la mano sobre su pierna y empezar a masajearla con cuidado, intentando relajar un poco los músculos doloridos.

Greg, que lo único que esperaba de él era que se mantuviera quieto y callado para que él estuviera más cómodo, falló varias notas consecutivas al sentir el calor de su mano. Frunció un poco el ceño, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo para olvidarse de sus dedos y de cuando sus movimientos acentuaban el dolor antes de hacerlo remitir, y por fin al rato consiguió terminar la canción.

- Déjamela... Tiene pinta de ser divertido. – Le pidió Wilson, dejando el masaje y frotando su mano suavemente.

El nefrólogo apretaba con fuerza el mástil de la guitarra de plástico, sin saber cuánto tiempo más podría soportar que estuviera violando su espacio personal sin mandarle al carajo, fuera Hannukah, Nochevieja o lo que fuera.

- No.

- Pero ¿no querías que tocara la guitarra contigo?

- Sí, pero lo que no quiero es mirar…

Los dedos de James retomaron su quehacer con algo más de fuerza, y House apenas pudo esconder el gesto dolorido. Si no supiera que no lo había hecho a propósito, le habría estampado la guitarra contra la cabeza.

Apretó los dientes y estiró el brazo por el lateral del sillón; había pensando en dárselo después de hacerle rabiar y que le suplicara un rato más, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de alejarle de su pierna y por consiguiente de la incomodidad de ambos sin que se fuera a un rincón de la habitación enfurruñado.

Maldita Navidukkah.

- ¿Ah? – Wilson abrió mucho los ojos al ver otra caja larga envuelta cayendo sobre sus manos. - ¿Es para mí? – preguntó desempaquetándola - ¿Éste es otro¿Guitar Heroes Encore?

- Sí, el anterior… Y no, no es para ti. Es que no vi el III hasta que ya tenía ese comprado. – Contestó recostándose un poco mejor en el sillón, mucho más relajado que un momento antes.

El oncólogo se reía entre dientes, desempaquetando el juguete y contento, más contento de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Aquella Navidad borraba por completo cualquier traza que quedara del año anterior, ambos se habían encargado de ello a su modo, y James no podía y no quería imaginarse estando en otro sitio que no fuera en aquél sillón.

- Oye, pero ¡mi guitarra mola menos que la tuya! – Exclamó al ver que la suya era roja y no inalámbrica.

House se rió entre dientes.

- Obviamente, Wilson, obviamente…


End file.
